transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hardhead
Profile "It's either MY way -- or NO way!" The only way to get him to follow advice is to persuade him to come up with the idea himself. Stubborn, doesn't talk much. Binary bonded to Duros, a Nebulan who loves a battle as much as he does. As a tank, is armed with 120mm laser-guided gun that shoots incendiary, sonic and explosive shells. Tank exhaust gases can melt the finish of any vehicle or robot following him too closely. In robot mode, wields two "shatterblasters" -- guns that shoot diamond-hard crystal shards that can shred a foot-thick steel wall. Although resistant to most exterior fire, Hardhead often suffers internal injuries from the recoil of his own weapons. History * The year is 2030. The crew of the Autobot ship Steelhaven under the command of Fortress Maximus were on a journey across the galaxy they had begun long ago. Hardhead was an Autobot soldier, and followed the ideal of the crew that removing themselves from the war and seeking a distant new home to establish was the best course after becoming tired of war. Reluctantly. Much of his agreement was based on his respect for Fortress Maximus. They left hyperspace upon approaching the Demascus Anomaly, an extremely fierce area of gravitation and perhaps home to a wormhole. * They had long been hunted by Scorponok and his crew abord the Decepticon ship Hellbender, and the stop at the treacherous region of space provided opportunity to sneak attack due to sensor reading failures caused by the anomaly. * The attack and battle resulted in great damage of both ships and their crews. Both ships crash landed on Nebulos, a planet of humanoid organic lifeforms who had, the previous year, been under Decepticon siege for a time. Hardhead and his shipmates were severely damaged and perhaps at the end of their lives. Notes *Hardhead dares you to shoot him in the head. *Duros would rather you not. *Hardhead brings the experience, artillery and a cause. Duros brings the vigor, skills, and the added perspective. *Ladies, Duros isn't that much of a catch despite his high hero factor. Ask his wife. *Tank altmode for Hardhead and his binary bonded Headmaster Nebulan named Duros in all his armored glory. Logs 2030 Getting Ahead of Ourselves - The Decepticons, under the command of the mind-killing Scorponok, launch a two-pronged strike against the Steelhaven. The account follows the battle in the Steelhaven's shuttle bay. Steelhaven, Found And Lost - The Decepticons, under the command of the sadistic Scorponok, launch a two-pronged strike against the Steelhaven. The account follows the battle in the Steelhaven's command deck. Off With His Head - Nightbeat is brought before the Council of Peers in a sham trial. Can the heroic Nebulans save him from the wrath of Lord Zarak? The Master Miracle - To save Nebulos, the heroic Nebulans and the Autobots work together to perform a risky procedure! FEAR and War - A routine Autobot mission on Nebulos goes horribly wrong! Headmasters Finale: Koraja - The Transformers have brought their war to Nebulos, and it is the Nebulans who are really paying the price. Will the Transformers realise their mistake in time, or will the Nebulans take matters into their own hands? Defending Ayotzinco‎ - The Decepticons make another attempt to take over Ayotzinco but the Autobots are there to stop them. Players * February 16 - March 2 (2009) : Vitacus * May 2009 - July 2009 : Chuck * September 3rd - October 5th : Kenya Category:Headmaster